<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do I cling to you? by UnderScore_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822020">Why do I cling to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderScore_Writes/pseuds/UnderScore_Writes'>UnderScore_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderScore_Writes/pseuds/UnderScore_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened too fast. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Techno<br/>Me<br/>Firework launcher<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>In front of me<br/>Screaming out <br/>for my brother<br/>my best friend<br/>my dead dad<br/>anyone<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>trigger pulled<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>To late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do I cling to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELL YEAH!!! TUBBO AND DREAM ANGST!!!! Anyways, they are brothers in this au and note this isn't a shipping fic. It's an angst one. You stupid sons of bitches anyways enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened too fast. Techno, me, firework launcher, in front of me, me screaming out, for my brother, my best friend, my dad, anyone, trigger pulled, too late. I heard them screaming before everything faded to black. This war that was going on, was for Tommy’s discs again. I’m sick of it but I wanted to make it up to Tommy so I helped him. Turned into a full-on war with Technoblade, Dream and Ranboo, and other people like Sapnap(Though he did murder most of Techno’s dogs. You need to keep up your title I guess). Me, Tommy, Ghostbur, and a lot of other people like Connor helped. It was going well, I took on Techno because Tommy was fighting my brother so why not fight his? Turns out, big mistake. </p><p>And turns out, I have a huge fear of fireworks and fireworks launchers. Because the moment he pointed it at me. I started panicking. My breathing was speeding up. It felt like I couldn’t. Like I was about to throw up. It felt like it was only me, Technoblade and that fucking firework launcher were the only things in the world. I screamed out. Screamed out to my brother Dream, to my best friend Tommy, to my dad Schlatt, to anyone. <br/>.<br/>I screamed out.<br/>.<br/>In fear.<br/>.<br/>I saw Dream running over and so way Tommy.<br/>.<br/>They stopped fighting to save me. That was a nice thing to see before Technoblade pulled the trigger and the firework blew me up. <br/>.<br/>My last cannon life. <br/>.<br/>Gone. </p><p>I was in a black room, I saw one person. Like how Ghostbur said. He looked a lot like Dream but he had the Mexican flag painted onto his mask. Which I thought was pretty fucking cool. I waved to him before everything faded out again. I woke up. Back where I and Dream were staying. I looked at myself. I saw, see-thru. I sighed as I floated out of the room and to where I believed I died. </p><p>I saw Dream screaming at Technoblade while my corpse was laying on his back. Just how he used to let me piggyback ride him any time I wanted. I could randomly come up to him and ask and he’d let me. I only did it when I needed to calm down or my legs were tired and I didn’t want to walk anymore. But those were happy memories. I remember all the times he let me or I woke up on his back. I smiled as I saw some blonde kid just standing next to him. </p><p>I had no idea who the hell this blonde kid was. But he looked like he was crying? Did he miss me? Dream walked away and over to where I was, I floated to the side. Letting them walk past. I am more out of site than in site but that didn’t matter. I followed them from behind. Dream entered our shared home and so did the blonde kid. I followed in and hung out to the side, hiding away. I thought spying would be cooler and besides they look pretty heartbroken so I didn’t wanna show up and make them even sadder. </p><p>I watched as the blonde kid looked at my corpse and hugged it. Sobbing. I thought hugging a corpse was pretty gross but what did I know? Only who my brother was. Dream. That I hated fireworks and loud noises and TNT. Gave me fear. And that I used to piggyback ride on Dream whenever I wanted. I watched as the blonde kid let go and left the house. </p><p>I floated to Dream’s side, where he was sitting, reading a book. There was enough room for me to hug him from the back. I guess he got used to me just clinging to him all the time. I floated down and hugged him. Dream jumped and looked over and started to cry more. I felt bad. Really bad. </p><p>“T-Tubbo? T-That’s you r-right? I’m n-not going insane r-right??” He stuttered out. I smiled and nodded </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me! Your brother! He smiled at me and closed his book. Tears kept rushing down his face </p><p>“Tubbo, I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry for not making it in time. I’m sorry, I tried to. I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I wanted to hide my face away in his hood. I now know I don’t like talking about the fact I’m dead </p><p>“It’s alright! I know you wanted to save me with that blonde guy!” When I said ‘blonde guy’ he looked shocked. I started to wonder if I did something wrong. </p><p>“Y-you don’t remember Tommy?” I shook my head. I think I would remember someone with such a silly name. Who would name their kid Tommy? He sighed “Tommy is your best friend?” He face sadden </p><p>“What do you remember?’ I already knew so I didn’t need to think </p><p>“You, my hate and fear for fireworks, loud noises, and TNT, and that you would let me piggyback ride you!” He nodded and stood up. I was holding onto him so I was up with him. Dream walked out and walked back to where I died. I looked around as it was empty besides a Pig man and Tommy fighting. It was mostly Tommy fighting Pigman and Pigman dodging. I looked at Dream </p><p>“Who is the pigman?” He looked over and smiled at me </p><p>“That’s Technoblade. He killed you….I’m never going to side with him again” I smiled and hide my face in his hood. His hood was comfy. I remember doing this a lot, hiding my face away from the world. I see why alive me did that. Dream walked somewhere, I could feel him moving. I heard someone yell at someone else about how much they hate them. I listened as Dream started to talk </p><p>“Calm down guys. Techno, I am not teaming with you anymore after you murdered my brother, I am now siding with you Tommy, regretfully.” Dream said this high pitched sound happened followed by swearing </p><p>“AHAHAH! See even the little green bitch boy likes me! You suck Techno!!!! You fucking bastard!” I heard Dream sigh </p><p>“This is why I said regretfully”. Someone snickered, though I’m sure it was Techno because a monotone voice started to talk </p><p>“See that Tommy. The only reason he’s teaming with you is for payback” </p><p>“OI! SHUT UP! At least he’s teaming with me! Fucking bitch!” Dream sighed and looked at Tommy </p><p>“I need to talk to alone so Techno-” He looked over at Techno(I was right) “-I need you to leave this area, now” Techno rolled his eyes and walked away dragging his sword on the ground. Dream looked back to Tommy </p><p>“Tommy, I have somethi-someone to show you” </p><p>“Before you said someone I would have said is it your dick. Now is it a mini you to replace Tubbo because no one will ever be Tubbo” Dream tapped my back and I floated out. Though I don’t trust Tommy. He’s loud. How was I friends with him? </p><p>“WHAT!? TUBBO! Y-Your a ghost?? YOU'RE JUST LIKE GHOSTBUR!” I nodded not knowing who the fuck Ghostbur was </p><p>“Do…..Do you know me?” I shook my head </p><p>“You don’t….can you talk?” I looked at him and nodded </p><p>“Yeah, of course, but I don’t need to for these simple questions” Dream wheezed and I smiled. </p><p>“Wow, as cold as ever” He said, I nodded, not remembering being cold. </p><p>“......Alright…..uh….this is weird, uhh I’m Tommy, your best friend. And we were fighting together before Technoblade the bitch shot you with a firework.” I nodded. Tommy laughed awkwardly. Was this really how he was like? Maybe I could see how we were friends. I floated back to Dream and hugged him from the back. Making him giving me a piggyback ride without even having to hold me up. Tommy started to ask Dream questions about me. I tuned them out. Listening to anything inside my head. Smiling to myself. Wishing I could stay there forever. I snapped out of it when Dream sat down. I looked around and we were back in our shared house. Dream was reading a book. I didn’t care. I started to hum and Dream tapped his foot. Something we did. </p><p>---------------------------------------- </p><p>Dream walked out into the field, where Techno and his sides stood. I was on his back. He let me hang onto his back. I feel like he didn’t want me to leave him so I didn’t and besides, it was nice. Dream walked to where Techno stood and walked past him to Tommy. He stood besides Tommy. Techno frowned. They all knew I was dead, it was no shock. They took a break in the war for my funeral. Dream drew his sword. I smiled as I knew that was a sign or starting the war. I liked war. War when you're not in it was fun. Dream headed for Technoblade and started to attack and then everyone else started to attack each other. I glared at Techno, trying to scare him. Make him mess up. Do one wrong thing so Dream can get the upper hand. All week whenever Techno was near Dream, I glared at him. I hated him with my gut. He killed me and made Dream and Tommy upset. Which made me upset. </p><p> ----------------------------------------</p><p>The end of the war happened and Dream brought Techno down a life. I was really happy, for the first time I let go of Dream and flew around because I was so happy. I went back to Dream after telling Tommy and being in the air for a while. Dream’s been trying to revive me but it hasn’t been working. So I think he’s given up and is okay with me just clinging to him. It’s been a good 2 weeks of being dead, but I think I should go back to being dead and not a ghost. I helped Dream and Tommy, And besides, it might be easier for Dream to let go of me. I hope he lets go of me. I want to know why he clings to me….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinking 'bout writing this in Dream's pov next and then maybe tommys and techno's, idk, lets see how much I wanna do it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>